On Rainy Day
by Foodlovers
Summary: Pertemuan mereka yg tidak sengaja, membawa kenangan terdiri bagi keduanya. (Gak pandai bikin summary) / Oneshot / SasuSaku.


**On Rainy Day**

naruto @masashi kishimoto

Warning: AU. OOC. Typo.

.

.

.

.

.

20 Februari. Tanggal yang memiliki arti tersendiri bagi Sakura. Tanggal yang membuat Sakura selalu mengenangnya. Seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, tahun ini juga hujan. Dengan mata sayup Sakura melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju jendala kamar, perlahan dibukanya tirai jendela kamar. Tanpa terasa senyum kecil terlukis di wajah manis Sakura. Teringat akan penggalan kejadian beberapa tahun lalu yang terjadi tepat di tanggal ini.

.

.

FLASHBACK ON

Uchiha Sasuke berlari sekuat tenaga seraya menutupi kepalanya dengan tas sekolah berwarna birunya. Mata hitamnya tak henti menjelajah sekitar mencari tempat berteduh sebelum hujan semakin deras. Hingga kakinya menghentikan langkahnya di sebuah cafe pusat kota, hanya cafe coffee biasa tidak besar, namun tidak juga terlalu kecil. Sebuah cafe dengan dekorasi sederhana tetapi terasa sangat nyaman. Tercium jelas aroma coffee dari luar, sehingga tanpa sadar Sasuke tergoda untuk melangkahkan kakinya memasuki cafe tersebut.

"Selamat datang." Seorang gadis berwajah manis dengan rambut sebahu menyapa sambil membukakan pintu dengan senyum merekah menyambut kedatangan Sasuke. Wajah ramahnya membuat Sasuke tak ingin cepat berpaling menatapnya. Namun gadis tersebut segera menunjukkan tempat duduk kosong di sebelah pojok dekat dengan jendela. Bagus, tempat favorit. Pikir Sasuke senang.

"Anda mau pesan apa?" tanya gadis tersebut sambil memegang sebuah note kecil ditangannya, lagi-lagi dengan wajah ramahnya. Membuat Sasuke terkagum dengan pelayanan cafe ini. Sasuke segera meneliti menu yang sudah terdapat di meja. Namun sejujurnya Sasuke tidak ingin minum apapun saat ini. Tetapi karena sudah terlanjur berada di dalam, dan cuaca di luar juga sedang hujan deras, jadi yasudah, Sasuke memutuskan untuk memesan.

"Satu Black Coffee," jawab Sasuke asal. Lagi-lagi gadis tersebut hanya tersenyum sambil menulis pesanan Sasuke ke dalam buku note kecilnya.

Tak sampai 15 menit, Sasuke sudah mendapatkan pesanannya. Sasuke menatap hujan yang tak kunjung berhenti di luar sana. Banyak genangan air yang Sasuke kira tingginya mencapai semata kaki. Sasuke tidak tahu bahwa akan turun hujan deras sore ini, dan sialnya Sasuke tidak membawa payung untuk persiapan. Sasuke menyeruput Black Coffeenya perlahan.

"Permisi. Maaf apa boleh aku berbicara padamu sebentar?" Sasuke menolehkan pandangannya ke arah suara yang terdengar begitu lembut ditelinganya. Benar, ternyata itu adalah suara gadis manis pelayan tadi.

"Hn. Duduklah," ujar Sasuke dan memintanya duduk di seberang meja. Sasuke terpaku menatap iris hijau teduh gadis di seberangnya.

"Ano, aku melihat seragam sekolahmu dan ternyata kau bersekolah di tempat yang sama denganku. Apa kau juga murid tingkat dua?" tanyanya dengan sedikit malu-malu, tersirat rasa gugup juga diwajahnya meski tak begitu kentara. Tetapi Sasuke seakan bisa membaca gadis di seberangnya.

Sasuke terkejut. Tetapi seorang Uchiha tentu bisa menyembunyikan mimik wajahnya dengan baik. Gadis tersebut masih seorang siswa kelas menengah atas. Bukan. Bukan itu yang membuat Sasuke terkejut, melainkan karena gadis tersebut merupakan adik kelasnya.

"Aku tingkat tiga," jawab Sasuke singkat. Sasuke tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, hanya kata itu saja yang keluar dari mulutnya. Bukan Sasuke ingin bersikap dingin, tetapi dirinya memang bukan seorang berkepribadian menarik. Setidaknya begitu menurut sahabat kuning sejak kecilnya, Uzumaki Naruto.

"Ah, Senpai. Maafkan aku." Gadis tersebut hanya menundukkan kepalanya membuat poninya menutupi sedikit wajahnya. Padahal Sasuke suka menatap permata hijau gadis tersebut.

"Sebenarnya ada apa?" tanya Sasuke penasaran. Sasuke menduga kalau gadis tersebut ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Begini, sebelumnya perkenalkan namaku Haruno Sakura. Aku tingkat dua Konoha High School. Sebetulnya aku hanya ingin mengatakan kalau senpai jangan beritahu siapapun mengenai aku bekerja part time di cafe ini. Aku merasa tidak nyaman jika ada orang yang tahu dan takut terjadi hal aneh padaku." Sasuke hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya pertanda heran akan penjelasan Sakura. Namun Sasuke tersenyum kecil sambil menganggukkan kepalanya pertanda mengerti. Terlihat senyum senang dan kelegaan terlukis di wajahnya.

Beberapa menit berlalu, akhirnya Sasuke pun pergi dari cafe tersebut. Hujan masih gerimis kecil, tetapi Sasuke tetap memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah mengingat cuaca semakin petang dan ia tidak ingin di ceramahi sang ibu tercinta karena pulang sangat terlambat.

*

Haruno Sakura mengerjapkan kedua matanya ketika mendengar alarm jam di nakas berbunyi. Hari ini adalah hari ujian kelulusan untuk tingkat tiga. Tingkat satu dan dua di liburkan. Tetapi karena Sakura murid baru di pertengahan semester, jadi Sakura harus tetap ke sekolah untuk mendapatkan beberapa pelajaran yang tertinggal.

Sakura bergegas membersihkan diri di kamar mandi, kemudian memakai seragam sekolah kotak-kotaknya dan merapikan keperluan sekolah. Sakura berangkat sekolah dengan berjalan kaki, membutuhkan waktu sekitar 20 menit untuk sampai ke sekolah. Bukannya keluarga Sakura tidak punya kendaraan. Tetapi Sakura sengaja ingin merasakan udara di pagi hari yang sangat sejuk dan juga katanya berjalan kaki itu bagus untuk kesehatan.

Sesampainya di sekolah, Sakura segera menuju ruang guru untuk bertemu wali kelasnya dan mendiskusikan beberapa pelajaran yang harus ia dapatkan. Sakura mengerjakan tugas dan membaca buku pelajaran dengan hikmat di ruang guru. Sementara itu murid tingkat tiga sedang mengerjakan soal-soal ujiannya.

Dan tidak terasa jam demi jam berlalu, ujian telah usai dan Sakura pun sudah waktunya untuk pulang. Bukan, Sakura bukan bergegas untuk pulang ke rumah tetapi ia akan ke cafe tempatnya bekerja paruh waktu.

"Nona Sakura," panggil seorang dengan jas hitam. Tanpa menoleh pun Sakura sudah tahu siapa orang yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan nona. Itu adalah supir pribadi ayahnya. Pasti ayah Sakura menyuruh supir pribadinya untuk menjemput Sakura pulang, karena sudah satu minggu ini Sakura pulang terlambat bahkan bisa dibilang larut malam.

Ya. Sakura memang tidak bilang kepada keluarganya bahwa ia bekerja paruh waktu di sebuah cafe kecil pusat kota. Sakura takut orang tua nya akan melarangnya bekerja. Sakura bekerja di cafe semata hanya karena ingin merasakan bagaimana bekerja dan menghasilkan uang sendiri. Katakanlah Sakura memang aneh. Terlahir sebagai anak tunggal dari pasangan Haruno, tetapi Sakura masih menginginkan bekerja. Hey, siapa yang tidak tahu nama Haruno? Ayahnya, Haruno Kizashi seorang CEO perusahaan terkemuka di Tokyo. Meski bukan orang nomor satu, tetapi Haruno termasuk dalam jajaran nomer 15 orang terkemuka di negeri sakura.

Kembali pada Sakura. Sekarang gadis berhelaian soft pink itu tengah berlari demi menghindari kejaran supir ayahnya. Sakura tidak mau pulang. Titik.

"Minggir, minggir. Maaf!" teriak Sakura lantang pada murid tingkat tiga yang baru saja selesai ujian. Sakura terus berlari dan supir sang ayah terus mengejar. Hingga akhirnya Sakura berbelok ke sebuah tempat untuk bersembunyi. Tempat persembunyian bagus eh, Sakura?

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di toilet pria?" tanya sesosok pria yang tak asing bagi Sakura. Uchiha Sasuke. Iya, Sasuke yang itu.

"Pssst! Senpai. Tolong jangan berisik. Aku sedang bersembunyi. Jika tertangkap pasti aku diseret pulang ke rumah," jelas Sakura sambil berkaca membenarkan helaian soft pink miliknya. Sasuke mengernyit menatap Sakura.

"Memang kenapa kalau kau pulang?" Sasuke penasaran dan ia butuh bertanya. Bukannya Sasuke ikut campur urusan orang, tetapi penjelasan gadis di depannya membuatnya berpikir aneh. Memang kenapa kalau pulang? Bukankah bagus pulang ke rumah? Dan memang sudah waktunya pulang kan?

"Senpai, senpai… Senpai tidak mengerti. Aku tidak ingin pulang. Jika aku pulang, maka aku tidak bisa pergi ke kafe tempatku bekerja paruh waktu. Pasti ayah curiga karena aku selalu pulang terlambat akhir-akhir ini." Aha, Sasuke mengerti. Jadi si pinky merahasiakanpekerjaanparuh waktunya dari keluarganya. Jadi, kata-kata 'tidak nyaman dan takut terjadi hal aneh' waktu itu maksudnya adalah ini. Oke, Sasuke paham sekarang.

"Bersembunyi di sini tidak aman. Kalau mau kau ikut aku." Entah sedang kerasukan setan atau otak Sasuke sedang korslet, Sasuke yang biasanya kita kenal tidak akan mencampuri urusan orang lain. Tapi ini, kali ini Sasuke sendiri yang menawarkan bantuan.

Atap sekolah. Tempat paling sepi dan tidak akan di pijak oleh murid manapun. Sasuke sering ke atap sekolah jika pikirannya sedang kacau sekedar menenangkan diri atau memang ingin sendiri. Dan di sinilah mereka. Si pink dan hitam. Si cerah dan gelap. Si cerewet dan si pendiam. Dua sosok yang begitu kontras namun dapat melengkapi satu sama lain.

"Terasa begitu bebas di sini! Senangnya. Senpai, arigatou."

Sasuke menolehkan pandangannya ke arah suara lembut di sampingnya. Rambut softpinknya berkibar bebas terkena angin. Bibirnya tersenyum bahagia. Senyum yang membuat Sasuke tak ingin lepas memandangnya. Senyum yang membuat hati seorang Uchiha Sasuke menghangat. Dan mata itu menyipit, berbentuk bulan sabit ketika gadis itu tersenyum menyembunyikan iris emeraldnya yang indah. Hidungnya mungil. Juga tubuhnya yang mungil. Mungkin akan sangat pas sekali jika Sasuke memeluknya. Eh? Apa? Memeluk? Hmm … Sasuke …

*

Tiga tahun berlalu setelah kejadian di atap sekolah. Tidak ada yang terjadi di sana, hanya menemani Sakura bersembunyi hingga sore, lalu Sasuke mengantarnya pulang ke rumah. Dan sejak saat itu, Sakura tidak bekerja lagi di cafe. Kemungkinan dilarang oleh sang ayah. Dan sejak saat itu pula, Sakura dan Sasuke menjadi akrab satu sama lain. Terbukti dengan Sakura memilih universitas yang sama dengan Sasuke setelah dirinya lulus sekolah. Beda jurusan sih, tapi tidak mengurangi intensitas pertemuan keduanya di kampus, meski hanya sekedar makan siang bersama atau pulang bersama.

"Apa cincin ini bagus?" Sasuke memperlihatkan sepasang cincin perak. Sakura hanya mengangguk sekilas. Mood Sakura sedang tidak bagus sekarang. Awalnya saat diajak Sasuke pergi, Sakura terlihat sangat bersemangat. Tetapi saat tahu tempat yang mereka tuju adalah toko perhiasan, perasaan Sakura jadi tidak enak.

Pasalnya, Sakura sudah lama menyimpan perasaan suka kepada senpainya itu. Entah sejak kapan, yang Sakura pasti tahu adalah perasaan sukanya sudah ada sejak lama. Meskipun senpainya itu bukan orang yang banyak bicara, tetapi Sasuke sangat baik pada Sakura dan selalu mendengarkan Sakura ketika berbicara. Sakura merasa nyaman saat dekat dengan Sasuke.

Dan barusan, Sasuke memperlihatkan sepasang cincin pernikahan. Apa Sasuke akan menikah? Hati Sakura mendadak cemas jika itu benar. Siapa calon pengantinnya? Apa Karin? Atau Shion? Dua wanita itu pernah digosipkan berpacaran dengan Sasuke. Meski Sakura terlihat tidak peduli, tapi sebenarnya dalam hatinya ingin menangis jika memikirkan jika hal itu. Salah Sakura juga yang tidak pernah menunjukkan perasaan sukanya. Sakura bersikap manja karena ingin diperhatikan oleh Sasuke. Tetapi bagaimana jika Sasuke menganggapnya hanya sebatas adik? Bagaimana ini?

"Hei pinky. Jawab pertanyaan dengan benar. Bagaimana dengan yang ini?" Lagi-lagi Sasuke menunjukkan sebuah cincin sepasang untuk pernikahan kepada Sakura. Tidak peka sekali sih lelaki itu. Benar-benar!

"Sana! Tanyakan saja pada calon pengantinmu. Kenapa tanya padaku!" Sakura melangkahkan kakinya keluar toko. Hatinya sudah tidak tahan. Panas sekali rasanya. Matanya juga sudah terasa panas, terlihat airmata telah mengembang. Kedip sekali saja maka airmata itu pasti akan jatuh.

"Sakura, kenapa kau pe—Hei kau menangis?" Sakura hanya menolehkan kepalanya tidak ingin Sasuke melihatnya menangis. "Sakura..." lanjut Sasuke seraya memegang kedua pergelangan tangan Sakura yang terus menutupi wajahnya.

"Senpai..." ucap Sakura dengan suara parau. Sasuke hanya menatap emerald Sakura yang basah dan menunggunya melanjutkan perkataannya, "akan menikah?" lanjutnya dengan suara sangat kecil tetapi masih bisa di dengar oleh Sasuke meski tidak begitu jelas.

"Hn." Sakura anggap jawaban itu dengan ya. Sakura kembali menjatuhkan air matanya, dan Sasuke masih menatapnya tajam.

"Dengan... siapa...?" desis Sakura menundukkan wajahnya. Sasuke bisa dengar Sakura menanyakan siapa. Siapa untuk apa? Calon pengantinnya maksudnya?

"Kau!"

"Iya, kau. Menikahlah denganku, Haruno Sakura." Itu bukan pertanyaan lamaran, melainkan sebuah pernyataan.

"Senpai."

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan Sakura"

"Senpai tidak romantis sekali!"

FLASHBACK OFF

.

.

20 Februari. Tanggal di mana pertama kali Sasuke bertemu Sakura.

20 Februari juga tanggal di mana Sasuke melamar Sakura dengan tidak romantisnya.

20 Februari berikutnya, di mana Sasuke dan Sakura mengikat janji suci untuk hidup bersama hingga maut memisahkan mereka.

"Di sini dingin. Pakai jaketmu" Sakura merasakan selimut tebal membalut tubuhnya, dan sepasang tangan besar merengkuh tubuhnya. Pasti Sasuke pelakunya. Siapa lagi?

"Happy Anniversary, Sasuke-kun."

"Ya."

FIN

Halo salam kenal.

Satu fic SasuSaku dari author abal. Baru banget belajar nulis, jadi mohon maaf kalo hasilnya jelek dan gak maksimal, banyak typo, eyd masih berantakan karena aku gak begitu ngerti soal itu hehe. Tapi fic ini sempet diedit sama temen seper-sinting-an aku. Dia author lama di sini, tapi namanya aku lupa siapa hehehe (sumpah Sa, nama lo dimari susah aja XD) kalo gak salah Shinkanne—siapa gitu, ada yang tau? haha

Sekian dari aku. Btw kalau ada yang sempet tau nama reader sjxjs, itu aku hahaha


End file.
